


all you have to give (it belongs to me)

by yellow_sunrise



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bondage, D/s relationship, Deepthroating, Dom!Iris, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Sub!Barry, facesitting, minor comeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: Tonight, Barry is rewarded for his good behavior.





	all you have to give (it belongs to me)

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God, one of these days I won't write smut to fix writer's block. Anyway, I didn't proofread this it's was 3 am on a Monday. And also if I didn' tag something that should have been tagged, let me know.

Today was a rare treat for Barry. Today Iris was taking the sexual reigns in the bedroom and he was more than ready to submit himself completely to her touch, her orders, and most assuredly her care. The whole day, he’d spent with his thick, bright red, and dripping cock circled by a vibrating cock ring. She allowed him the pleasure of the vibrating feature quite often because she was a generous mistress but she, of course did not offer him the release of an orgasm. He would have to earn the right to cum later. As it was, they were enjoying a casual evening with their friends and he was on his very best behavior, only readjusting in his seat every twenty minutes or so. The problem lay in his needy nature however. While Barry would do anything Iris asked, whether they were roleplaying or not, he always wanted contact with her, to be touching skin, or having her smother him with her affection. Tonight, she ran her fingers through the wispy hairs on the back of his neck, and even allowed him to cup her ass gently, although he wasn’t allowed to actually squeeze. He was only half paying attention to the movie, but nobody seemed to notice. 

 

She picked then, of course to let the base of his cock vibrate and he coughed, surprised by the gesture. She’d had hours to do so and used it now. Their friends didn’t notice anything amiss, but Iris looked at him, her eyes hard as steel. That was surely his first warning.

 

He steeled himself and waited. Sure enough, three minutes later, she let him have it again, sonly at the highest setting and in unpredictable bursts. Barry’s whole face grew pink and his body tensed, but he refused to break. She noticed the fortitude of his will and brought her mouth up to his ear.

 

“Good job, baby,” she breathed, scratching his scalp a little as she did so.

 

God, he was hers in the best and worst way.

 

Barry barely made it through the movie but when he did, he exchanged goodbyes and Iris held his hand while they walked to her car.

 

“I’m assuming you can’t run us home?” she asked, her eyebrow rising daintily as if she didn’t know just by the desperation in his eyes.

 

“No,” he said simply. He would have called her mistress, only they were in public and neither of them had any intentions of bringing other people into their play.

 

“Good, it means you’ve been enjoying yourself,”

 

The car ride is excruciating because she leaves the vibration setting on low and the pulses happen far apart. She reaches over occasionally and caresses his dick, lovingly. She’s telling him how much she wants to ride him, how she wants to put him in her mouth and wreck herself on it and Barry is sure that he’ll vibrate out of his skin if they don’t make it home.

 

They do, make it home after Barry is practically humping her hand, trying to get more friction. She gets out smoothly, unaffected by his panting and groaning, while he stumbles out, quite affected.

 

“Can you run us up?” she asks?”

 

“Yes,” he breathes, eager to be in the safety and privacy of their loft.

 

She opens her arms and he scoops her up and their in the apartment in that second.

 

“Get undressed and then lay on your back, on the bed. Wait for me,” she orders. Barry runs off and strips as he goes, his back falling on their soft and easy to wash sheets, the ones that hadn’t been on their bed that morning. He hears her coming up the stairs and watches as she goes to the closet, and walks in, closing it behind her. He can hear her getting dressed, and hears the tell tale sound of heels clicking and his mouth is dry, inexplicably. Like she hasn’t been wearing heels since she was fifteen.

 

When she comes out, Barry’s cock twitches with interest and he reminds himself that his is his  _ wife _ and not some truly indulgent wet dream come to life.

 

Her outfit is a single spandex leotard--or maybe leather he always got the material confused--but it’s shiny and black and has shoulder pads, making her looks bigger than she actually is. She’s wearing tall, over the knee boots in a matching fabric and the heels are thick and almost modest. The bottom of her leotard barely covers her pussy lips and he can see her ass peeking out the bottom, the tightness of the leotard making her ass almost spill out. Her boots have garters attached, likely keeping them up and Barry knows that if she gets excited the material will snap because she’d done it before.

 

“Hello, lover,” she purrs, stalking toward him like prey and he swallows, his voice harsh as he greets her.

 

“Hello, Mistress.”

 

“You’ve been a good boy for me all day, lover. I want to reward you, but I feel that you still need...testing,”

 

“Please, Mistress,” he begs, arching off the bed. She raises an eyebrow and tilts her head, the luscious curls sweeping to one side. Everything she does is so calculated. She knows how he feels about her face framed on one side by her hair. How some angles make her face extra lovely.

 

“Please what? If you want to come lover, you have earn it. Now, would you like me to start or would you like to keep wasting our evening?” she asked. Barry swallowed and spoke again, though this time more demurely.

 

“Please, let me pleasure you with my mouth mistress,” he begged. Iris smiled and walked over to him, stroking his face tenderly, her perfect soft pink nails a juxtaposition of the feral glint in her eyes and the hard leather of her outfit.

 

“Of course, lover. Just because I love the way you beg for me,” she leaned down and kissed him, slowly at first, before she dominated the kiss, grabbing his chin and pulling away. His chin tilted up to follow her mouth, but she smirked and waited for him to put his chin back down before leaning back in. The kiss lacked real finesse, mostly because of the angle, but Iris was just as into it, her teeth latching onto his bottom lip and nibbling. He groaned low in his throat and she tilted her head, their teeth clacking momentarily before they lined up the kiss perfectly. When she pulled away, a shiny line of spit connected their lips and she let it fall, splattering onto Barry’s naked chest. She licked her lips and leaned down to lick up their saliva.

 

“So messy,” she breathed, stroking a hand over his cheeks before her hair went through his hair, her nails scraping his scalp.

 

“Anything for you mistress,” he breathed. She gave him a proud smile and suddenly straddled his waist, running her hands over his chest.

 

“Now, lover. I’m going to tie your hands to this bed. And you’ve been exceptionally good today so you’re getting silk rope. And I’m trusting that you won’t slip out of them or vibrate out. No matter how turned on you get,” she said, sitting on top of his erection, her wet folds sliding over him deliciously. “I’m trusting that you won’t try to control the pace, because you’re impatient,” she continued, raking her nails over his chest, her nails catching his nipples. “I’m trusting that you won’t use your speed for anything tonight. Do you understand what I’m saying lover?” she asked, rocking her hips over his, slowly, ever so slowly.

 

“Yes, yes I understand Mistress.” he said, his neck straining, his hands clenching the sheets.

 

“Good! Get comfortable,” she ordered, leaning over him and grabbing the rope and tying his hands securely together, over his head. She paused and kissed his forehead.

 

“Yes, Mistress,” he sighed happily. She paused once more and stroked is chest lovingly.

 

“What’s your safe word?”

 

“Wallpaper,” he said quickly and she nodded.

 

“Good. Now. Eat my pussy Bartholomew. And make it good,” she commanded, lifting her hips and moving forward until her hips hovered over his face. “Tap my thigh twice is you can’t breathe,” she added, before dropping her hips.

 

Now this, Barry could absolutely do. He loved eating Iris out, whether it was when she was thrashing under him, or riding his face so hard, his eyelashes grew wet.

 

Her inner thighs were bracketing his cheeks, the softness of her skin making him grin, and he nudged his nose against her clit, while his tongue lapped at her, his tongue wriggling inside her. She let out a breathless gasp, sighing with pleasure when he brought his lips to her clit and sucked gently.

 

“Oh, you’re so good at eating my wet cunt lover. Does it turn you on when I gush directly into that greedy mouth of yours?” he saw her head turn, looking at his cock.

 

He nodded and she moaned.

 

“Hm I can see that. Your thick cock is leaking so much lover, I just wanna put my mouth on it,” she sighed dreamily. Barry's eyes rolled back in his head at the suggestion and she giggled.

 

“You're really desperate for it aren't you? My sweet lover, always so ready to please me. Give me what I want,  _ whenever  _ I ask.” she said. He groaned, before garbling around her wetness, and she gasped as a delightful shiver lit up her nerves.

 

She lifted up, looking at Barry’s shiny mouth and Iris stared.

 

He looked so  _ good  _ under her, she wanted to wreck this man. Rather than speak, she got off the bed and tugged off her boots, and crawled between his legs.

 

“Mistress, please!” he groaned, stretching his arms and she cooed.

 

“Oh lover, you look so good spread out for me. Alright baby you can have your arms back,” she cooed, undoing his bonds. She grabbed his wrists and kissed them, staring at him, her eyes promising so much.

 

She slid down until her head rested on hip. She gripped his cock and stroked it steadily. Iris was a lover of loving on Barry, and she definitely found real pleasure in swallowing him down. So that's what she did, she laved at his tip while she stroked him, and when he let out a groan she started kissing the underside of his cockhead, smirking against it when he dug his hands into the sheets. He was no longer bound, but the rules were the same; no touching allowed.

 

She wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock, essentially functioning as a cock ring. Her tongue squirmed into his urethra, and Barry let out an almost hoarse scream. She stroked his thigh lovingly and wrapped her lips around him, bobbing up and down. Gradually she had his cockhead in her throat and she swallowed around him. Barry was trembling with the effort to hold himself back and she eased off of him slowly. Her free hand cradled his balls, rolling them in her hands, and when his cock was free of her mouth, she ducked down and sucked his balls into her mouth, suckling gently.

 

It was over for Barry after that. He came quite suddenly and so  _ generously  _ that Iris watched in amazement as his cum streaked his stomach. Iris hummed happily and scooped his warm release up and sucked it off her fingers. Barry moaned at the sight and Iris raised an eyebrow as his cock filled once again and she climbed over his lap.

 

“I'm gonna fuck you now Barry,” she growled, and he offered up his hands to steady her and she dropped down onto his cock, her wet heat, enveloping him so smoothly that her breath only hitched before she gathered her wits and bounced on his lap.

 

She was so focused that Iris reached her climax slowly, and then all at once. Her legs shook with exhaustion, but she carried on, desperate for Barry to join her in that place between physical chaos and emotional peace. 

 

“C’mon Barry, come for me! Make my pussy yours,” she ordered him through gritted teeth, falling forward to kiss him, their teeth clacking as she hips ground into his in tight circles.

 

When he came again Iris moaned, a smaller orgasm set off by the warmth inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly, panting into his mouth. He traced his fingers up and down her back, smiling when she leaned back.

 

“Good?” she asked, looking equal parts shy and sated.

 

“Our best session so far,” he told her.

 

Iris nodded and reached for the night stand pulling out two water bottles. Neither made an effort to separate, though they'd have to at some point.

 

“How are your wrists?” she questioned, inspecting them herself. Barry smiled at her worry and cupped her face, pecking her lips.

 

“Healed and good as new. Let me up so I can pull out,” he said, tapping the side of her hip. Iris sighed and lifted her hips weakly, watching as the cooled orgasm leaked out. She made a face and Barry chuckling, racing away and coming back with a rag.

 

He cleaned her up and got rid of it before spooning Iris so completely that his chin rested half on her temple, their legs tangled. 

 

“God I don't know how you do this Barry. I'm so tired.”

 

“Really? I figured that you would love being a domme. I know how much you love bossing me around.” he joked. She snorted.

 

“Shut up, I do not!” she protested.

 

“There you go again, telling me what to do,” he teased. She pouted and Barry kissed her cheek.

 

“You’re just so good at it Barry. Tossing me around, punishing me when I misbehave,” she breathed, pressing back into him.

 

“You're ridiculous Iris. Besides,” he said, rolling so that he was on top of her. “You  _ like  _ being punished. I don't think you've escaped a single session without that ass getting spanked.” he informed, lifting an incredulous eyebrow. Iris looked utterly shameless, gazing at him under her lashes.

 

“What can I say? Maybe I like how it feels when  _ Daddy  _ shows me who I belong to.” she moaned, arching her back. Barry groaned, burying his face in her neck.

 

“You're gonna kill me. But what a way to go,” he murmured.


End file.
